deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CBtheDB/Underrated Death Battle Matchups: Twilight VS Robin
Good friends, good books, and a sleepy conscience; this is the ideal life. '' ''Truly, there are few that can embody the great words of Mark Twain better than these two magic moguls. ---- Twilight Sparkle, the Premiere Princess of Ponyville, '' '' ---- And Robin, the Amazing Avatar of Fire Emblem! '' '' ---- Hi, I'm Chris. And today I'll be showing you why these two would make for a great Death Battle! ---- ''Disclaimer: I don't know 100% of everything about Robin or Twilight (even though I've played Fiaa Emburem and am a fan of My Little Pony). So there may be some huge inaccuracies here and there. Also, I know more about Twilight than I do Robin, so her background will probably be longer. With that out of the way, let's begin. ---- Twilight Sparkle In Equestria, magic is a powerful ability, shared and used by all types of ponies: the strong and resourceful Earth Ponies, the quick and and elegant Pegasus Ponies, and the most powerful of all three, the bold and the powerful Unicorn Ponies. And throughout the land there has never been a more capable mare of unicorn heritage than Twilight, the almighty Princess of Friendship. But before she was the royal protégée of Princess Celestia herself, she was just Twilight Sparkle, a unicorn filly living in Canterlot spending her days muzzle-deep in her study books and wasting away her social life in the classroom, eager for whatever test she'll have next. She sure got her wish, alright, when one day, Princess Celestia hosted a test of magical ability: which filly's magic was powerful enough to hatch a baby dragon from its egg? The filly who passed this test would prove themself to be a worthy student of Celestia. Spoiler alert, she succeeded after a spark deep inside of her burst outwards, and she not only hatched the dragon (which she got to keep), but also managed to cast a bunch of random, powerful spells around the room. Impressed, Celestia immediately took her under her wing (pun unintended) and tutored her from then on. One day, Princess Luna, Celestia's corrupted and jealous sister who she reluctantly banished to the moon, was starting to break free from her lunar prison to plunge the land into eternal night. The solution? Force Twilight to pry herself away from her books and move to Ponyville and make some new friends for once. This would allow the ancient relics known as the Elements of Harmony to be reawoken; and she succeeded. Twilight made 5 other friends of varying races and defeated Luna once and for all by dispelling the evil inside of her. Afterwards, Twilight and her new friends have gone on many adventures, during most of which she continued her magic studies at her new home in the Golden Oaks Library. She has ended wars, fought monsters, competed in sporting events and saved Equestria many times. And after moons of learning and progressing, she once managed to piece together and finish a spell long left unfinished by the greatest magic user even before her. This achievement earned the recognition of Princess Celestia herself, who rewarded her by bestowing the wings of an alicorn and becoming the Princess of Friendship. 'In short, Twilight is a powerful magic user who, through the use of companionship and studiousness, has accomplished a tremendous amount of good for who and what she believes in. She is a strong and wise leader, capable of fighting for what's right, both figuratively and literally.' ---- Robin A thousand years in the past, there lived a dragon named Grima. His goal? The same thing he wanted to do every night, reader: try to take over Ylisse! Key emphasis on try, though, because God and her friends decided to step in and put him to sleep for a while. Though while Grima slept, not all of him was put down. The cult that worshipped him, the Grimleal, formed their very own clique-of-a-country and kept their hopes up by trying to secure a proper vessel for Grima's power to take hold. And after a thousand years, they found one: a wise, book-obsessed sorcer tactician known simply as Robin. Robin was born in the cult-formed Plegia with the intention of becoming a suitable vessel for Grima's power, and it was so. He took hold of Robin by force, infusing them with the power of the evil dragon and posessing their body and mind. But there was a problem. You see, Robin's mother didn't really like the idea of her child becoming a demonic dragon baby with a Napoleonic thirst for war, so she basically took them far away and delayed Robin from becoming wholly one with Grima. During this time away with dear momma, Robin grew up with a knack for sorcery and magic, reading up on the subject like mad, tome after tome and eventually becoming a powerful sorcerer and wise tactician capable of amazing things. All was pretty good for Robin up until daddy-o showed up more pissed off than ever and killed their mother faster than you can say "this game's lore is weird as hell and has shitloads of DLC." Now eager to stop the threat that was Grima, he teamed up with his close friend Chrom and stood up to his birthplace...! Only for Grima to fully posess Robin and kill his friend in cold blood. Oops. Well the story of Robin doesn't actually end here; you see, Robin also brought along his daughter Lucina, who after witnessing the death of her father fled back in time to prevent such a tragedy from occurring. Grima managed to escape with them, but only enough to mess with the memories of this timeline's Robin. However after a mildly awkward second first encounter the trio would later go on to become great heroes. Chrom, the noble prince of Ylisse, Lucina, Chrom's brave daughter, and of course Robin, the main tactician and master sorcerer extrordinaire. In short, Robin is a powerful magic user who, through the use of companionship and studiousness, has accomplished a tremendous amount of good for who and what they believe in. They are a strong and wise tactician, capable of fighting for what's right, both figuratively and literally. ----- Connections *Both are incredibly powerful magic users *Both are studious and reserved, yet kind and humble *Both exist in a fantasy, medieval-esque environment *Both are more thinkers than fighters *Both have a ''crapton of magical spells and abilities *Both are practically friendship incarnate, and will do anything if it means the well-being of the bonds that they make ''Opposites: *Human versus Beast *Battle of the Genders (stretch) *Cartoons versus Video Games *Smaller versus Bigger ----- Predictions You know, this is a close one. Twilight has the strength, speed, durability, intelligence and speed advantages, but Robin has the combat skill, lethality, strategy and experience advantage. Also, Robin and Twilight are equally capable in terms of magic and friendship capability, and they both excel in balancing how they think and how they act. But despite this, I think I have made my choice to be... '(drumroll)' 'Twilight Sparkle.' Honestly, it could go either way. But in a standard match with standard rules and fully composite characters, I think Twilight would take this victory fairly easily. Robin is smart with battle plans and might take her down if they were quick, but Twilight is far too powerful in terms of magic and sheer strength and stamina. And even with Robin's power of Grima, Twilight has dealt with much worse in terms of beatdown-delivering. Also, for most everything Robin can throw, Twily can give just as much if not more punishment. For example, she could use Heycardt's method to get information off of Robin's tomes, or outmatch Thoron with a powerful magic blast. I definitely think that Robin would hit the books in this fight. ----- Next time!'' ...Actually, I have two possibilities but I don't know which to do first. So, I'll be conducting a poll. Here's the poll: http://www.strawpoll.me/10445180 Winner will be announced soon enough, and will be covered first! Category:Blog posts